hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Administration Guidelines
Introduction The Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure Wiki has two different sections, one being the content article pages with the game related information and the second section being user areas (Discussions, Walls, etc.). Fandom (the host) has given wikis tools and information to help manage their communities with some of these tools being user roles. These roles are Administrators (Admins), several kinds of Moderators, and Bureaucrats. Users who have these roles have certain privileges that the average user does not. Fandom has given definitions as to what these roles mean but they don't tell communities how to choose them nor have they told users in these roles what to do for any situation that might come up. Fandom encourages the community to come up with it's own set of guidelines or polices as they grow larger (as the larger you grow the more this kind of thing is needed). Hidden City Wiki users with these roles are often referred to as the "Wiki Team" (Admin and Moderators) and we aim to help the community as it grows larger. Sometimes disagreements happen and one of us has to step in but we strive to be as fair as possible and assume good faith of other editors/contributors. The next section coming up will describe the user roles as they are described by Fandom, these just explain basic job responsibilities and capabilities. User Roles as described by Fandom These descriptions are copied from Fandom's Help:User rights. These are to provide the understanding of the different user roles used here on this wiki. Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: *All privileges from both the Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator groups. *Block users from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussions Moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. For more details, see the Help:Administrators' how-to guide. Being an administrator makes the tag "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator, and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly remove another user's bureaucrat status, they can remove their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but bot flag requests are handled by staff after being approved (by either a bureaucrat or the community). Having this status causes the tag "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to user's username on their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat. The bureaucrat status can only be removed by Fandom Staff or by the bureaucrat themselves. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Editing and moving fully protected pages *Deleting and undeleting pages and files *Editing and moving protected files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrolling pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled *Deleting article comments Having this status causes the tag "CONTENT MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-content-moderator. :Admins enjoy all the privileges of content moderators, so admins do not need to be put in to that group in addition to being an admin. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies by any user *Closing and reopening threads *Manage Forum boards, and move threads from one board to another. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Having this status causes the tag "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator. :Admins enjoy all the privileges of discussions moderators, so admins do not need to be put in to that group in addition to being an admin. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. See Special:ListUsers/rollback for a member list. The tag next to the user's profile can't be seen unless the UserTags JS script is enabled on your wiki. Founders A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for founders to appoint trusted users as admins, content moderators, discussions moderators, and rollbackers. Founders have a "FOUNDER" tag on their profile, unless it's either changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder or if they later lose their bureaucrat and admin rights. Staff Staff members are Fandom employees and they have full access to all Fandom communities and features. They are shown in Special:ListStaff on any wiki, and often have a special Staff signature (https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Community_Central:Staff) when they sign their comments. The Staff have tools to support them in helping to maintain all of Fandom. Please see Help:Contacting Fandom for details on how to contact Fandom Staff. These users will have a "STAFF" tag on their profile unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-staff. Wiki Managers Wiki Managers are part-time staff members assigned to specific wikis. They are here to support your wiki's community and help it grow and thrive, as well as serving as a liaison with a direct line of contact to full-time Fandom staff. Therefore, they have extended user rights on all Fandom communities. See Special:ListGlobalUsers/wiki-manager for a member list. Wiki Managers will have a "WIKI MANAGER" tag on their profile. HC Wiki Team The Hidden City wiki team is comprised of a single Admin and three content mods. If users have questions/concerns/ideas for the wiki please contact the Admin or the Mods via Message Wall or if wanting to chat privately via email at hiddencityshots@gmail.com Admin Annabella - puffinlover55 Content Moderators Shanera Scorpion - Scorpion6660 Jet - JetKirby37 Discussions Moderators Shanera Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Locations *Fandom's Term of Use *The Community Central Guidelines *Editing Guidelines Category:Guidelines